


we're winning 'til the curtain's coming down

by marthman



Category: Linked Universe - Fandom, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: A Healthy Love of Marc Andre Fleury, Alternate Universe - Hockey, Gen, Stanley Cup Playoffs, Vegas Golden Knights
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:41:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23523223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marthman/pseuds/marthman
Summary: It was a tough fight for the Knights. They fought long and hard the entire season. All that was left now, was to secure the 16th win, with just minutes left in Game 7.Can Warriors and Legend pull this off?
Relationships: Legend & Warriors (Linked Universe)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 10





	we're winning 'til the curtain's coming down

**Author's Note:**

> big thank you to meteor for reading this through for me, and shoutout to jeen, leg, rhi, and lore for helping with the creation of this entire au, this is just the beginning!

The puck was about to drop on what could be the final face-off of the playoffs, and Warriors was being sent out there to take it. There was barely under forty seconds left in the game, and Vegas was holding a treacherous 4-3 lead, having just scored to break the tie. Warriors had set up Legend during the power play, counting on him to finish it off right. Legend took an absolute beauty of a shot, snaking past Reimer’s blocker to go top shelf. When Warriors collided with Legend, he looked positively fierce, like this was payback for everytime someone called him too old for the NHL. The look passed, and he cellyed with the rest of his team, knowing exactly what that goal could mean for them, for the franchise as a whole. He didn’t say anything as his linemates crowded him, just grinned and gave them all head taps. They all ignored the loud booing coming from right behind them and savoured the moment before letting go. 

He skated off to the bench, his pace slowing as he sat next to his team. Reavo gave Legend a fist bump, and Legend smiled at everyone else as he grabbed his water bottle, the exhaustion of the power play catching up to him. He sat and prayed that the hockey gods were on his side, knowing that was all he could do now. That, and trust that his teammates could keep the puck out of the net for the next forty seconds. He looked into the net and saw the vicious smile on Flower’s face, and he knew they were safe. The bench was already rumbling. They could be making Vegas history soon.Tuch bumped his shoulder, smiling as he spoke. “Should tell the trainers to get the champagne ready, eh?” Legend immediately knocked on wood, glaring at his liney. Sure, they were damn close to their first cup as a team, but the hockey gods were a cruel kind.

He watched Warriors skate in small loops inside the faceoff circle, his face no longer betraying any emotion. He knew that these last few seconds were vital, and the game wasn’t over till the final buzzer sounded. Legend sat forward, and yelled to his friend. “Hey Cap, chill out! I already did the hard part, you just gotta look pretty for ten fuckin seconds now!” 

Legend leaned back and prepared for Warriors to chirp him in return, seeing the glint in his eyes from far away. A minute later, Warriors was lazily skating over. “Hey now, don’t talk to me like that or you and I will have a meeting with Coach. You understand, punk?” There was a laugh hiding in his voice when he spoke, betraying his Serious Captain™ face. Legend poked his bastard of a captain in the stomach with his stick, pushing him back towards the face-off circle. 

“Coach loves me more anyways, now go finish this shit off.” 

  
  


As Warriors prepared to face off against Aho, he noticed that his nerves had taken a back seat. He was substantially less stressed when he looked down at the sticks, into Aho’s eyes, and finally up at the ref as he held the puck in his hands, about to give them the countdown for what would hopefully be the last time for a long while. The puck fell down to the ice, and Warriors forgot everything other than the 11 other players on the ice. Anything else could wait till he was done.

As he passed the puck out to Marchy, Warriors nodded up to his d-men. They had to keep the pressure up for the last seconds, or else they were screwed. There was no risking it now. They pushed up towards the Canes’ end of the ice, being sure to keep possession. As the puck flew across the ice, every pass landing right on the tape of the Knights’ sticks, Warriors chanced a glance at the clock. Twenty-three more seconds.    
  


Looking up was a fatal mistake.    
  


The puck sped just past Warriors’ outstretched stick and onto the tape of Aho. In that second, the tide turned. The Knights rushed to make it back, but Aho was on a breakaway. Their defence was too far up to stop him, all that was between him and a tied game was Flower.    
  


Oh god, Flower was going to kill him if this went in.   
  


As Aho crossed the blue line, he wound up for a slapper. He tensed, and let it go just as he got near the faceoff dot. The puck flew up into the air, creating a beautiful arc as it crossed the ice.

And it landed straight into Flower’s glove. 

Warriors let out a sigh of relief, buried by the outrage of the stadium around him. He was good at tuning that noise out, but it was always fun hearing people react to just how good Marc-Andre was. The puck was brought to the ground, and Flower held it till the whistle blew.   
  


From then, he mentally punched himself for losing focus, and got ready to take another face-off, this one to the left of Flower’s net.   
  


Marchy came up to him in the faceoff circle, and gave him a warm smile. “We got this, Cap. Just fifteen more seconds, no more looking up at the clock now, okay?” He winked at him and went to his left, stick ready for the puck drop. 

He heard a vague chirp from Aho, who was waved out of the face-off circle, and just kept staring at the puck in the refs hands. He waited for the puck to fall to the ice and when it did he-   
  


missed.

Fuck.    
  


He took a quick look to see where his teammates were, and then pushed forward to get the puck back. He picked up check on the player who took the faceoff, not bothering to look and see who it was. As Warriors slammed him into the side of the rink, the player slid the puck up towards his d-man. The d-man made to pass it, and it was intercepted by Shea, bless him. Shea yelled for his team to follow him, and they made quick, clean passes to each other. Warriors passed it up to Roy and as the puck was moving, just before it reached Roy’s stick, the buzzer went off.   
  
__

_ The buzzer went off. _

_ The game was over.  _

Warriors stood completely still for a moment before he was hit by a wave of his teammates, all of them piling onto the ice and all their voices combining together, English and French and Swedish and every language on the team blending together to say ‘we won’. 

Warriors was in complete and utter bliss. Not quite in the calm sense, but more so in the sense that he was feeling pure unadulterated joy. He was a motherfucking Stanley Cup Champion for the somethingth time in his life, and that never stopped feeling amazing. He realized that though this wasn’t his first cup, it was the first one where he’d captained a team to the finish line. He would be the first one getting the cup, and he would be the one taking the victory lap. It felt odd thinking about that, because they all knew that this cup was Flower’s more than anyone else’s, everyone's favourite face of the franchise. When Warriors had gotten injured during the tail end of the regular season, Flower was the one to step up and lead their asses into a playoff spot, with the help of Legend. He knew he was only going to be able to play for so much longer, and he planned on going out with a bang as a big old fuck you to everyone who said his prime days were behind him, and especially to those who said he wasn’t ever good to begin with. He showed them all, and here he was - a four time Stanley Cup Champion, against every single odd. 

Warriors went to lift up the cup, skating up to Zelda. There were a shit ton of boos for the captain of an opposing team and the commissioner of the nhl showing up. To be fair, it was NHL tradition to do things this way. Warriors simply tuned it out as he shook Zelda’s hand and she congratulated him. As he grabbed the Cup, he felt an ache in his left arm, lingering from the second round. He heaved it over his head, and held back tears. He hoisted it high as he took his victory lap, soaking in the buzz of the win. As he looped the ice, he handed off the cup to Flower. There wasn’t anyone else that could take it before him. As he fell back into the crowd of his teammates, he found Legend and gave him a side hug. The two of them chirped each other non-stop, but that was all part of the show. Legend was family for Warriors, more so than the rest of the team. They stood beside each other, and watch Marc Andre with the Cup. The comfortable silence between the two of them was broken by Legend, as he joked in a much softer tone than he had since the postseason started. “Cap, you owe me a million drinks for this.”

Warriors let out a soft chuckle, knowing that people would be trying to lipread this, because there's always a camera watching in the playoffs. He leaned farther into Legend before answering in what he thought was just as soft a tone. “Legend, for this? I’ll get you infinite drinks for the rest of your fuckin life.”

Legend shoved Warriors off, and stretched his arms out in the air. He laughed and headed to grab the Cup from Flower. The goalie gave Warriors a few taps on the head, and went to meet his wife and kids. Yeah, they were gonna party later tonight, but celebrating with family came first.

Or, he mused, celebrating with your off-ice family came first. The Knights were a hockey family now and forever. 

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you enjoyed this and if you have any questions about this au, ive done quite a bit of worldbuilding for it, and im always up to talk about, whether in the comments or in dms on tumblr or discord. spirit out


End file.
